1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image-forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier, components relating to image formation are unitized (as an “image-forming unit”) so that a user or maintenance engineer is able to easily attach or detach the components.